Revelations
by aZnDrEaMeR1788
Summary: Tomoyo is content with her life, she is a world renown model and she’s with a handsome sapphire eyed man, her life seemed perfect, but the harbored truth was that she always felt something was amiss.Then a reaquaitance sparks a fatal attraction. Touya.T.E
1. Chapter 1 Hello

_**Summary:** Tomoyo Daidouj is content with her life, she is a world renown super model and she's with a handsome sapphire-eyed man, her life seemed perfect, she couldn't ask for more, but the harbored truth was that she always felt something was amiss. Then a recent reacquaintance sparks a fatal attraction that leaves her questioning everything in her life. Eriol/Tomoyo/Touya._

_**Author's Comments:** This story contains no magic (sorry to disappoint), however the CCS crew are virtually the same with the same personalities and relations. Eriol's age is tweaked in this fic because he's no longer Clow Reed but his older age makes him more mature like his character in the series. At the same time, the age difference doesn't affect Eriol's friendship with the others because he's still distantly related to the Li family. I hope that clears things and I'll be focusing more on Tomoyo's character but there will still be some S & S scenes for SS fans. Well then that's about it, enjoy!_

Age of Tomoyo/ Sakura/ Syaoran: 24

Age of Eriol: 27

Age of Touya: 30

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs CLAMP. I'm purely a fan.

* * *

**Revelations**

Chapter 1: Hello

The beautiful wedding ceremony could indeed be called the wedding of the century. The private ceremony was taking place on a private island in the Caribbean; guests themselves were only informed of the location the day prior as a measure to deflect the hounding paparazzi from crashing the event. Luckily none of the paparazzi were seen so far, and it appeared that none would be capturing the stunning image of the beautiful bride as the musical notes of the ceremony started. All the guests quickly rose to their feet and soon the bride herself emerged with one arm securely held in arm of her beaming father. The dress was elegant and simple, made with white satin material designed with a smooth fitting top decorated with ornate swirls. Shining emeralds could be seen sparkling with joy as her father kissed her cheek and placed her arm into the arm of her future husband.

Standing beside the bride, a pair of violet orbs watched as the happy couple stared into the depths of each other's soul, and a troubling thought tainted the young women's joy for her best friend.

"_Those two are truly soul mates, when they're with one another it seems like the rest of the world just fades out; it makes me wish I had something like that…"_ The thought startled the young women and she almost jumped when her champion gently squeezed her hand.

"You seemed dazed, are you alright?" An azure-eyed man gently whispered to her ear.

"Yea, I'm fine, just thinking about the kawaii couple," replied the young woman with a small smile, which was half the truth.

Soon after a heartwarming exchange of vows the couple was wedded and as tradition would have it, the bride turned her back to her group of maid of honors and tossed her small bouquet into the air. Still troubled by the unsettling thought, the violet eyed young woman didn't notice the bouquet of white roses was heading strait at her until it made contact with her chest and from pure arm reflex caught the flower. Light giggles rang out of from the maid of honors along with whistles and loud claps from the other guests.

"You know what this means Tomoyo, you and Eriol must be next." The emerald-eyed bride nudged her friend who still stood stunned but quickly recovered and returned the beaming smile to the joyful bride.

"Darn! Takashi this is all your fault, it must be because you didn't wish hard enough to get married that caused me to miss the bouquet!" A beautiful young woman with brown curls girl took out a large sledge hammer out of no where and was threatening to use it on a tall black haired man.

"Chiharu my sweet, before you pound me, let me tell everyone the story of how the tradition of throwing the bouquet originated. You see it started in ancient Egypt when the Pharaoh had the dilemma of marrying off the many daughters he had. Since it often occurred that multiple daughters wanted to get married before the other, the wise Pharaoh decided that by throwing the bouquet it was the fairest way-" Before the young man could finish his fuming girlfriend started to strangle him.

"Stop jabbering those lies of yours, it's bad enough that I didn't get the bouquet because of you, but now even your lies don't make sense, no one would even believe for a second that roses grow in Egypt!" The group of friends laughed and watched this frequent violent display of affection between the couple while the gullible bride and groom were still blinking in confusion for having believed Takashi's story.

* * *

The wedding ceremony soon progressed to the wedding party. The seaside theme in the large outdoor tent ballroom blended smoothly with the sandy beach as each white clothed table included seashell and sea star décor with a sailor lamped candle. The party was in full swing by sunset and numerous couples were on the dance floor moving in tune with the jazzy music. Meanwhile the newlyweds started to make their rounds to the guests and began with the front tables.

"Sakura, I'm truly happy for you, but don't make me wait too long from being an auntie. I still have my handy-dandy camera recorder and many blank tapes to capture Sakura and Syaoran junior." The purple eyed young women winked to her best friend who had turned red as a tomato.

"Don't worry, we won't make you guys wait long at all, right honey?" A pair of strong arms hugged Sakura from behind which caused the innocent young women to blush even harder.

"If I didn't hear it with my own ears I would never believe the great Li Syaoran would declare such a thing, but I knew all along that my Sakura would be able to thaw that icy exterior of yours."

"Is that so my dear? I believe I was the one who thought that first," a handsome man with spectacles interjected.

"Well Eriol you must not have been wearing your glasses at the time because I assure you I noticed the moment when I captured the two together on film number SS-03," the young woman played along.

"Well, if a lady insists, what's a gentleman to do but to admit defeat?" stated Eriol with a bow, and the small group joined together in laughter.

"Unfortunately I can't allow you two to continue hogging all our time, Sakura and I still have to say hi to the rest of the guests," Syaoran stated in a mock-serious tone.

"Well then, I see how it is, come on Eriol we'll enjoy the night without them," Tomoyo faked offense and pulled Eriol along as the sapphire-eyed man threw a smile to the newlyweds before they were lost from his sight.

The handsome pair danced many rounds and the party quickly progressed into the night and soon people began to drift out and back to their beach front rooms. Tomoyo and Eriol decided to do the same as well.

* * *

Eriol was already lying asleep on the bed when Tomoyo came out of the changing room in a lavender thin strapped nightgown, andsettled in the bed next to him.

"Am I going to get my goodnight kiss?" A playful voice asked the young woman.

"Oh, I thought you were already asleep."

"Not until I get my kiss," Eriol replied matter a factly.

"Hmm, you sure are tenacious but I guess this is what I get when I signed up to date a lawyer."

"And you know I can argue and persuade forever to get what I want," the man said confidently with his eyes still closed.

"Alright just to shut you up so I can go to sleep," the young women quickly pecked the man on the cheek, and her grudging behavior caused the man to chuckle.

Unfortunately the purple eyed young woman had a difficult time falling asleep, the usual calming effect of ocean waves seemed to work against her tonight and she recalled the stunning revelation she had during Sakura's wedding.

"_Am I really unsatisfied with my life? What the hell is wrong with me? I already have a great boyfriend; I shouldn't even be thinking these thoughts right next to him." _Unfortunately the thoughts continued to swirl in her mind chasing away any chance of sleep.

Deciding that she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon the tall young woman pulled on a white bathrobe and decided to take a walk.

The soothing breeze gently played with her long purple tresses as she walked barefoot along the shore. The young woman was still lost in her thoughts and didn't realize she had company until a deep voice called out.

"I know we haven't seen each other for six years but I didn't think I would be forgotten so quickly."

Tomoyo quickly swirled around and saw that she had just walked passed a handsome man who was sitting on a large boulder.

"Oh Touya, I'm sorry I didn't notice you were there," right after she said those words she realized how it must have sounded and a faint blush crossed her cheeks.

"I noticed, it must be one of those super model quirks, Sakura seems to have it whenever I'm around," the man joked. Tomoyo gently smiled at the remark recalling the frequent sibling fights between Touya and Sakura ending with Sakura stomping on her brother's toe and ignoring him for the rest of the day.

"So tell me, how is the brother of my best friend doing?"

"Well pretty good, I'm a professor in Tokyo U. now."

"Really? What subject do you teach?" Genuine interest sparked in Tomoyo.

"Archeology if you can believe it." The man smiled when the young women's eyes danced.

"Following in your father's footsteps I see."

"No, I was shooting more for the Indiana Jones look," the man said in a macho tone that caused a melodic laugh out of Tomoyo.

"So what is Tomoyo Daidouji, the world's famous super model doing out walking aimlessly in the middle of the night?"

The troubling thoughts that were momentarily forgotten quickly sprung forth but Tomoyo decided to push them to the back of her mind. However the momentary lapse of silence did not go unnoticed by her companion.

"Hmm, I could say the same for you."

"Well I have a very good and scientific reason." The man said haughtily.

"And that would be…"

"I can't sleep," the simple explanation almost made Tomoyo fall but instead she let out a string of laughter.

"That's your scientific reason? I really worry about those young impressionable minds your molding at Tokyo U."

"I rather think they're lucky to get such a well qualified professor as me."

"Uh-huh." agreed Tomoyo but still looked disbelieved. A comfortable silence flitted between the two as Tomoyo sat next to the tall man and looked towards the star filled sky.

"This is going to sound cliché, but I don't think I ever saw so many stars." Touya turned and looked at the beautiful young woman gently illuminated by the moonless heaven.

"Maybe you've just been too busy to notice." The man said earnestly and the two were locked in a heart stopping gaze. Fearing for what she may be feeling Tomoyo quickly turned away and switched the subject.

"I heard from Sakura that you got back with Mizuki," hating to sound so direct Tomoyo tried to appear normal, as millions of burning thoughts spun around in her mind.

"Uh yea, Kaho and I got back together when we met at Tokyo U."

"Oh is she also a teacher?" Tomoyo asked calmly but continued to stare focused at the dark sea.

"Yea she teaches Japanese Literature," Touya himself seemed uncomfortable with the subject but this went unnoticed by Tomoyo who continued staring ahead.

"I better get going, it's getting late," but before Tomoyo could take two steps a hand caught her wrist.

"Wait, I-" the gentle breeze fluttered between the two and time paused once again as the soul capturing moment moved between the pair but just as quickly as it happened it quickly ended as Tomoyo removed her hand.

"I had a nice time talking to you," Touya said quietly as the two still appeared stunned and Tomoyo gave a silent nod before walking hurriedly back to her room. Which left Touya standing and staring at her as she disappeared around a group of palm trees.

"_I had a nice time talking to you? What was I thinking?"_ Touya cursedhimself for the inappropriate emotions he was feeling for the purple-eyed beauty, not to metion the corny line, as he irritably touched the back of his neck.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo angrily trudged her way down the sandy road toward the large straw covered hut, berating herself for the mixed feelings she was having.

"_I have Eriol already, what is wrong with me. On some level this can be considered cheating. I must have just got carried away by the moment, I mean I hadn't seen Touya in a while and he was always the brother figure so the feelings must have been like that of brother and sister."_ Tomoyo tried to convince herself but she paused at the doorway leading into her room, still feeling guilty of what just happened and having to sleep next to her boyfriend was something she didn't feel she could do at the moment, thus she decided to rest on the bungalow instead.

"_I was just caught up in the moment with the whole wedding atmosphere, and by tomorrow afternoon I'll be on a plane heading back to Japan, back to reality and everything will be normal."_ Drawing assurance from her thoughts the beautiful young woman soon feel asleep never suspecting that life was about to take an eventful turn.

* * *

_Japanese Clarification_

"_Kawaii"- Cute_

**Review meany of your questions, comments, and/or concerns. It'll be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 Unforgettable

_Author's Comments: I realize the pairing in the original has Touya with Yukito but in this story we'll make a special exception so please bear with me. To the helpful reviewer: **Convoy Butterfuly **thank you for the instructive review and to your question if it's necessary to have the ages like so, well it's mainly because Eriol would have been majoring in Law school the time he and Tomoyo dated and just so the older age makes the guy more mature at least in this case, then again Eriol always seemed mature but for those who didn't watch CCS it helps explain his character better this way I think._

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs CLAMP. It would be nice if I owned them, but I'll settle with for the next best thing- writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Revelations**

Chapter 2: Unforgettable

Amethyst eyes slowly open as the morning rays dance upon a beautiful porcelain face. Slightly confused with where she was, the slim young women blinked a few times before realizing she had fallen asleep on the bungalow outside, which would explain the pancake crisscross marks that were surely imprinted on her back. Before she could sit up a shadow loomed over her.

"I thought someone had boldly kidnapped you in the middle of the night, and I was just about to set out and come to your rescue," a navy haired man smiled down at the young woman.

"So you were all prepared to come to my aid in a bathrobe? Now I know not to count on you when I'm truly taken hostage," Tomoyo gingerly got out of the bungalow and headed toward the hut. Mentally ticking off the schedule of events ahead of the day which was first to take a shower then to pack her bags-but before the young woman could finish her thoughts she paused at the doorway of the bedroom where a line of flower petals started from and led to the patio, ending at a table where a gorgeous tropical breakfast was laid out. Shocked with the sudden encounter of such a romantic setting Tomoyo blinked in bewilderment and turned to her boyfriend who was currently wearing a Cheshire grin.

"Wow …this…this is very thoughtful." The faintly blushing young woman had her right hand on her heart and turned around to look at the man with appreciation.

"This just goes to show you what a wonderful boyfriend you have and I'm hoping it'll bribe you back into good spirits." The man said warmly as he pulled the chair out for Tomoyo.

"I guess having you has its occasional benefits," Tomoyo tried to act cool but couldn't suppress the grin that broke across her face and for the remaining morning the two spent their time enjoying the meal and company.

* * *

After taking a shower and dressing in a casual purple t-shirt with a white jean skirt, Tomoyo grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door. As she stepped into the piercing glare of the sun she quickly put on a lavender designer sunglass and headed toward the resorts VIP lounge. By the time Tomoyo entered the Hawaiian styled room she saw that Eriol got them checked out and was waiting for her.

"The limo's waiting outside, the private jet that Syaoran set us up with should already be at the airport." Eriol explained as he helped Tomoyo with her suitcase which left her with only her purse to carry.

"Syaoran sure seems like he wants to get rid of us quickly, guess he can't wait for the honeymoon to start." Tomoyo laughed and mentally envisioned a little Syoaran and little Sakura and all the cute little outfits she could help design for them.

Soon the couple arrived at the small airway where it appeared many of the guest had already left but a familiar figure caught Tomoyo's attention.

"Mom! Are you heading back to Japan as well?" Tomoyo drew up to a woman slightly shorter than herself who had dark red hair cut in a short but chic fashion.

"Honey I'm afraid not, I have to head directly to New York first, there's some urgent business I need to take care of over there. Eriol, it's so nice to see you!" Sonomi Daidouji have her daughter's boyfriend a hug and stepped back to look at the perfect pair.

"Now Hiiragizawa how long do you intend on making my daughter wait for _her_ special day hmm?" The regal women pointedly questioned the man before her.

"Mother!" A rare sight but as this would occasion, the normally collected Tomoyo Diadouji looked greatly embarrassed by her mother's actions.

"That all depends on dear Tomoyo, you see she already has me hopelessly twirled around her finger," replied the man with a smile and even though he appeared normal, Tomoyo could tell he was enjoying her embarrassment.

"I guess that means I should direct that question to Tomoyo, then it's settled darling, when I get back to Japan the very first thing we'll do is to discuss this important matter."

"Uh-but,"

"Now come along dear, the plane is being held up because of you two." Tomoyo's mother directed the pair to the private jet waiting on the airstrip, and gave a hug to both and a quick kiss to Tomoyo before heading to the Daidouji's personal jet.

"Don't take too much to heart with what mother just said, she's strangely become obsessed with the idea of having grandchildren," Tomoyo explained as she slowly walked up the docking stairs with her necked craned around to the man behind her.

"I don't see why we can't make that happen, of course we'll be lawfully married first," Eriol replied and noticed an argument was on the tip of his girlfriend's tongue. However she didn't continue and Eriol looked around her shoulder and noticed that they had company.

"Touya, Kaho I didn't know you guys were on this flight as well. It's been awhile, how are the both of you?" A beautiful woman with long coppery tresses smiled at Eriol while the black haired man next to her merely nodded.

"It really has been awhile, the last time we saw each other was over five years ago when we graduated from Cambridge, but more importantly what's this I hear of marriage between the two of you? Kaho gently questioned as she looked between a grinning azure eyed man and the beautiful woman next to him who was smiling uncomfortably.

"No need to worry, you guys won't be left out, when the day is decided we will surely send you two invitations."

"Yea and that's still up for discussion," Tomoyo smartly added and decided to take the sofa chair across from Kaho.

"Darling my heart's not made of lead it bleeds when you say such things," Eriol feigned pain which caused Kaho to laugh and Tomoyo to roll her eyes but smile despite herself.

"You two make such a fine couple, don't you think so Touya?" Kaho turned to the man that was silent up to the couple's entrance.

The man turned and looked at Tomoyo and after giving her a brief but significant look, cleared his throat and somewhat nodded.

"Uh - mmm."

"And what's your field of occupation Touya?" Eriol questioned kindly but Tomoyo noticed from his sudden darkening of eyes that he was dwelling on something.

"I'm a teacher."

"Don't be so modest, you're not just a teacher." Kaho inputted. "He's actually an Archeology professor at Tokyo University and quite the famous man in his field as well as on campus." The kind women added as she smiled at Touya who seemed slightly embarrassed with the praises.

"Really how so?" Eriol asked.

"Since I know Touya and that he'll only diminish his accomplishments, I'll give you two the details of what this guys been up to." Kaho then proceeded to explain in great lengths how Touya had uncovered an earth shattering discovery for the Archeology world, and what it could mean for the history of mankind.

"That's amazing." Tomoyo stared dazzled at Touya, which caused him to momentarily blush but he quickly recovered.

"It's not that big of a deal, it was my Dad who led me to the discovery site, he deserves half the credit."

"I see, but then again if you had misinterpreted the Latin writing on the walls and went into the wrong chamber you would have lost your life. You really weren't kidding when you said you were going with the Indiana Jones look." Tomoyo continued fascinated as Touya gave her a sheepish grin, both not realizing the slip captured the navy haired man's attention.

"That's exactly who the students on campus parallel him to, but instead of calling Touya Doctor Jones they just call him Doc."

"Alright so Doc. when you found the revolutionizing notebook what were your first thoughts?" Tomoyo asked with earnest interest.

"How ugly and shriveled the thing looked, actually when I first entered the chamber I didn't notice it. Even though it was the only book on the fallen shelf, it looked very insignificant."

"That's just confirms the old saying-"

"Don't judge a book by its cover," the two said at the same time and smiled and continued discussing Touya's adventure and discovery.

"While those two are delving into the world of Indiana Jones tell me what you did after college and more importantly how you and Tomoyo became an item." Kaho helped tear Eriol's gaze away from Touya and Tomoyo.

"I followed my passion into law school and met Tomoyo when she was an undergrad sophomore learning fashion. It was actually Suppi who helped me find her." Eriol recounted to Kaho how he was playing catch with Suppi his black cocker spaniel out in the college lawn and not paying attention to where he was throwing the tennis ball as he was absorbed in reading a law book, he didn't realize it had landed at Tomoyo's feet until he heard her melodic laughter. Tomoyo herself was under a shaded part of the lawn studying different fabrics and her own drawings of clothing designs until a bulleting mass of black hair charged strait at her and began to lick her.

"What a charming story, it does seem fate destined-." However before Kaho could finish, Tomoyo's enthusiastic voice unintentionally drew the attention back to her.

"And to think that this secret Counsel during the Dark Age had all these sacred mathematical formulas even before Archimedes and refused to apply them! Had these formulas been used back then, the technology today would have been astounding!"

"Exactly, the world we live in today would have been completely different in fact we could already be living on Mars." Touya added as he watched the young woman before him look awe-struck.

* * *

Shortly the pilot informed the four passengers that they are due to arrive at their destination in a few moments and to buckle their seat belts at this time. Once the jet touched land on the private airport Tomoyo and Eriol turned on their cellular phones. Almost immediately both phones began to ring.

Tomoyo quickly put on the wireless ear phone and intercepted the call. "Hello, I'm here."

"Tomoyo darleeng, it iz so good to hear your voize, I have been tryingz to get in touch wiz you for many dayz!" A heavy French accented voice spoke dramatically.

"Fernando what can I do for you?" Tomoyo asked as she waved bye to Kaho and Touya as she headed out the plane.

"Darleeng I needz you. A leettle favor iz all. Pleesz come to my fabulouz shoot tomorrow morning, bright and earlyz. I havz already eenformed Diana, yourz agent, about everytheeng nowz I only need yourz approval." The pleading up and down tone of voice did not persuade, instead it made Tomoyo want to laugh, nonetheless she agreed to this long time friend's request.

"Wondeeful, I will see thatz gorgeous face ob yourz tomorrow atz Tokyo Uneeversity!" With that the man hung up before Tomoyo had time to realize the location of the shoot.

_Tokyo U! I can't go there, Touya and I ended on a good note discussing interests as common friends, and with some time apart things can stay that way. But I gave my word to Fernando already, and taking into account the size of the school in all likelihood I won't even have the slightest chance of seeing Touya._

But why did that thought seem to disappoint her? Tomoyo stepped into the white limo parked outside the airport, with Eriol entering after her still busy talking on his line. When Eriol caught her staring at him he gave her a warm smile and she forced a smile back. Mentally nodding.

_This is how things should be._

* * *

_Leave a review, hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3 Fate

_**Author's Comments:** I want to truly thank every single one of my **awesome reviewers** for your enthusiasm of the story. I had a fun time working on this chapter, hope you guys like it as well. I won't keep you any longer, go enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**Revelations**

Chapter 3: Fate

A group of students, roughly about the size of thirty, were sitting in a small lecture hall, each busy chattering about the exciting event taking place on campus that day.

"I heard that hunky model what's his name, who was shirtless on that jeans ad is going to be here…" told a skinny brunette to the friend beside her.

"You mean Adam Smith, the famous American model is coming to our school?" Literally screeched the blond hair girl beside the brunette, and the two girls continued to talk in glee until they heard a loud 'Ah-hem'. The entire class quickly quieted as they saw the professor had entered and was standing behind the dais.

"I know Archeology 310 can seem a bit less exciting compared to the modeling shoot, but I will ask that everyone save their thoughts on the subject until after class."

"K doc." "Yes, sensei." Replied the young men and women whom dutifully began to take out their laptops and notebooks.

"Alright, we have a lot of things to cover today. First-"

"Excuse me Kinomoto-san," an elderly gentleman with a friendly face knocked on the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class, but I came to ask for an important favor."

"Principal Morimoto, what is it that I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if it was alright by you and your students that this room be borrowed for the modeling shoot this period," looked the principal at the eager and agreeing students to the not so happy professor.

"Well, the thing is, we have a pretty tight schedule for the day. Have you tried the other rooms?"

"Yes I have, however the literature rooms are all busy taking exams. Your class is my last resort," explained the elderly man good naturedly, while the students pleaded for their professor to accept the favor.

"Oh alright, but don't blame me when you guys fail your semester finals," grumbled the dark haired professor as the class cheered.

"Thank you sensei, and I hope you all enjoy the treat," said the principle with eyes filled with mirth before he departed.

"Wow, can you imagine? Adam Smith can be walking right through that door," said the blonde haired womanwith hearts in her eyes, and the female population of the class had similar reactions, while the guys snorted in response.

"It better be some hot chick that walks through that door and not some pretty boy," said the ruffian of the class.

"No sane woman would _ever_ consider going out with you Keji," snapped back the insulted blonde. Soon two sides of the class were engaged in a bitter argument and just as the professor was about to intervene, a high pitched foreign voice did the job for him.

"What iz diz! What are all deez cockamamie dead thingz doing aroundz here!" A short skinny man with a thin mustache, wearing tight black clothes looked disgusted at the ancient artifacts around the room. Trailing behind him were two young men conveying a similar arrogance as they nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, dusty vile things they are," declared the stuck up assistant, while cameramen were busy carrying in expensive lighting equipment and setting up platforms around the room.

The wide eyed class looked at the foreigners in wonder, while their professor was nashing teeth and trying to suppress his temper with the intrusion.

"I toldz them I wanteed a literature room!" Complained the little Frenchman, waving his right arm dramatically.

"Yes monsieur, however the school says the classes are being used and the best they could do is this room," said the shorter assistant as he looked contemptuously up and down an old dusty cabinet, which earned him a glare from Touya.

"Ib I wasn't the greet Fernando Meuosoni, no one else in my shoes can work wid such disgusting condeetions!" Declared the small haughty man and turned to his assistant, who used a fine towel to dab the barley formed sweat away. The angry professor had had enough, and was taking large strides toward the man with the pleasant idea of personally shutting him up.

"Tell Tomoyo to comez in," said the Frenchman to his assistant. Touya quickly halted and looked toward his doorway, where sure enough, Tomoyo appeared. She didn't see him as he stood at a blind angle, and she was focused on the funny sight of Fernando, who appeared like he was in his own little world.

Tomoyo was elegantly clad in a low cut dress shirt with a slim fitting black suit-jacket; the slanting cut of the black skirt accentuated her long legs and she had her hair sleekly pulled back into a bun that was placed at the nape of her neck. The outfit looked perfect on her, it was professional but at the same time feminine. Her presence quickly captured the attention of many students and a few started pointing and talking in low whispers to one another. It appeared he wasn't the only one in the room who thought she looked gorgeous.

"Eh! What are deez peoplez doing here? Shoo them away, we don't needz them. Wee have our own pretty student modelz," said the man with a nonchaltant wave, and his proud arrogance caused many of thestudents to growl in anger.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, and for you to come barging into _their_ classroom. I would have thought the great Fernando had more class than that." Tomoyo's gentle voice turned all eyes on her.

"OH MY GOD! It's Tomoyo Daidouji in OUR classroom!" Screamed a girl in the back of the room.

"I'm such a big fan of yours, you haveNO idea! I own virtually all the clothes you have ever modeled and even though it cost me my life savings, it was worth every penny!" The passionate fan went up to Tomoyo and the rest of the girls quickly followed, all expressing their undying devotion to her. Tomoyo who was used to this kind of attention, returned them an easy smile and tried to sign as many photos of herself, that all the girls seemed to own a dozen each.

"Git away from her! I will allow you all to watch ib only everyone stayz in their chairz, and not bothering my modelz!"

Fernando walked toward Tomoyo and the mass of girls surrounding her quickly went back to their seats.

"Darleeng, you look az beautiful az ever!" Fernando gave Tomoyo a barley-there kiss on both her cheeks and she returned the gesture.

"Now come, come. I'm sorryz to say we will have to work around deez junk-"

"The junk you're referring to is a Ming dynasty cupboard," added a stiff voice. Tomoyo turned around to the familiar tone and her eyes widened as she confirmed her suspicion.

"Touya! What are you doing here?"

"This is my class," replied Touya evenly.

"Oh, is that right? Well, haha, what a coincidence," said Tomoyo realizing her voice sounded higher than usual, and saw Touya slightly raise his eyebrows in response.

_Great, I'm making a fool of myself, and in front of a live audience of curious students. _

Fortunantely for Tomoyo, the awkwardness was broken by Fernando, who was staring intently at Touya from head to toe.

"And who iz _dis_ handsome specimen?"asked Fernando in great interest.

Tomoyo almost burst out laughing when she saw the look Fernando was giving Touya, looking in all the world ready to eat the guy.

"A friend, and he's taken." Tomoyo couldn't hide the amusement in her words, which Touya caught ear of and shot her a distressed glare.

"By who? You?"

"No, of course not me. I'm with Eriol remember?" said Tomoyo, vainly trying to keep her voice low so the contents of her conversation couldn't be heard, but she would have been better off without bothering with Fernando talking as though the people around him were deaf.

"Humph, well if you ask mee I think you can do a lot better than that four eyez!" Tomoyo rubbed her forehead and laughed recalling the bitter feud between this Frenchman and her English boyfriend, it was over a little insignificant thing, but she figured it had more to do with the country they originated from.

In the midst of this conversation, the class was eagerly listening to every detail and memorizing them to recount the juicy gossip to their friends. Tomoyo suspected as much and skillfully got Fernando to begin the shoot.

"Ok, first darleeng, I'll hab you give me a few solo shotz then we'll call Smithz over," said Fernando as he directed Tomoyo over to a large white screen and gave her a long pointer. The photographer nodded to his assistants and they turned on the overhead projector, along with classical music to enhance the intellectual ambience.

"Adam's here too? I thought he was in the States finishing for Guess Jeans," asked Tomoyo as she thought of the guy who was as sweet as American pie, and as innocent as a new born babe. Flashes of bulbs went off as Fernando captured Tomoyo in different angles, posing as a teacher using the pointer and explaining the contents on the overhead.

"Yes, well wen he heard it was _I_ who was leading the shoot, he decided to drop eberthing for me," explained the busy little man as he directed Tomoyo into other various poses.

"I dink dat is good enugh. Though the décor of de room is terrible, but I guess I can somehow salveege it," muttered Fernando loudly and Tomoyo smiled apologetically to Touya, who was looking pastready to strangle the little man.

Promptly, a blond hair and blue eyed man walked into the room.

"Ah Smithz perfect timing, we just feenished the solo shotz," said Fernando as he beamed at Adam. The girls shrieked in excitement as the handsome hunk looked over and smiled at them.

"Hey Fernando, and it's always a pleasure to see you Tomoyo." Adam openly walked toward her and gave her a big bear hug, the girls 'aww'-ed while the guys rolled their eyes, but the dislikeof the man came greatest froma glowering professor, illustrated by the grittedteeth and the vein along his temple going a mile a minute.

"Did Fernando tell you the reason I grabbed for this shoot in a heart beat, was because I heard I was working with you babe?" Adam smiled unreservedly down at Tomoyo, and she smiled backat his sincerity.

"Hmm is that so…" narrowed amethyst eyes sought Fernando, who quickly swirled around and started ordering the assistants about.

"Chop, chop! The two ob you go get changed, ib I wanteed to see lovey dovey between girl and boy, I would hab gone to a chick flick."

For once Touya felt grateful to the little man, but he still felt aggitated as he watched the pair walk out of the room, with Adam placing his arm comfortably on Tomoyo's shoulders.

* * *

It was five minutes till noon and the camera crew were busy packing all the equipment back into large silver cases. The students were given the remainder of their usual class time the opportunity to get autographs and pictures taken with the two models. Adam was especially popular with the girls as he generously gave each of them a great bear hug, the guys wouldn't have been too ecstatic about this had they not been enraptured by the other stunning model. Eventually the noon bell rang, but the students were slow to leave, however they had little choice when their professor ordered them out the door. A large crowd of students had formed outside the doorway, and the only thing stopping them from charging in were the scary burly security men standing guard. Giggles and loud chatter erupted when the students got out the room and each were pounded with questions by their peers; even as Touya closed the door, the voices could still be clearly heard. 

"Babe, sorry I can't stay and have lunch, but I have to jet back to L.A. before my agent finds out that I had gone 'poof'." Adam gave Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Goodbye and don't give Clarice such a hard time,"scolded Tomoyo and he replied with an impish wink and waved bye before turning out the door.

"Phew, he'll have a hard time getting past those adoring fans." Tomoyo plopped down into one of the chairs in the first row, while Touya came around and sat in the seat next to her.

"I hope you don't mind if I rest a bit before I head out," said Tomoyo, gently closing her eyes as she held her head upright on her left palm.

"Go ahead, it must have been exhausting." Touya looked at the girl, no he couldn't call her that anymore. She was no longer the little girl that he remembered as his sister's best friend. In the six years since he had last seen her in person, she had blossomed into a beautiful and elegant young woman, rivaling any beauty he had ever known. She also held a resemblance to his deceased mother, the physical resemblance was especially similar with the same gray lavender hair, but it was Tomoyo's graceful presence and calm collected quality that made him think of Nadeshiko.

"Shoots are usually draining but this is the first time I worked in front of such a big audience." This was basically the truth but what really made the shoot tough was having Touya among the crowd of spectators. For some reason she felt the same need to make a good impression, like the time when she first modeled for Fernando.

"You handled it well, I could barely tell you were tired," commented Touya. Tomoyo opened her eyes and gave a small smile as she looked away.

"It's a model's job to keep up appearances," said Tomoyo slowly, who seemed to be thinking about something else, but her amethyst orbs quickly cleared and she stood up to leave.

"I should be going; it wasgood seeing you again."

"Hold on. Come with me, those vultures out there will pick you dry." Touya moved toward the corner side of the room where it appeared the dustiest and least aesthetically appealing. He gently lifted large crumpling maps out of the way and revealed a small wooden door.

"Impressive, a secret doorway. Very Doctor Jones." Purple eyes alighted with interest and scanned over the door as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Touya smiled at her enthusiasm and unlocked the door with an old fashion key.

"It leads into an old passageway that directly takes us out to the side of the school." Touya took a flashlight before entering the passage, and closed the door behind Tomoyo when she followed.

"I found it by accident, the door was originally concealed behind the plaster wall and I happened to have a few stone statues near the area when that huge earthquake hit. The following morning, I discovered one of the statues had fell against the wall and had made a hole, thus revealing the door. Since then I have used it to escape the clutches of colleagues and students."

"You make it sound like a blessed getaway from prison," said Tomoyo with mirth, as she looked at the aged stone walls with fasination.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Tomoyo laughed and slowed as Touya came upon a similar wooden door and creaked it open. The pair emerged from the underground tunnel and out into a peaceful andbeautiful area.

"There's not a lot of people around here," commented Tomoyo as she walked alongside Touya down the cement lane.

"Yea, has to do with some superstition about an accident that occurred here, and even though I don't buy it, its come in handy. Haven't encountered a single soul around here since I started using the passageway," explained Touya and Tomoyo nodded.

The beautiful maple trees on both sides of the lane and the bird chirping made the place heavenly. However, the moment was short lived as the two reached the entrance of the school where it was bustling with students; Tomoyo touched the bridge of her noseto make sure she had on her dark shades.

"You better get going before you're spotted, I don't think I can hold back more than ten fanatics at a time," grinned Touya, who was turning back to the school.

"Uh wait, would you care to go have coffee with me? It's the least I can do, with all that we put you through today." Tomoyo quickly added the last line and Touya raised a brow in question.

"Fernando, I know can be tough to work with. You have to really get to know the dear before his, how should I say it, 'special behavior' changes from offensive to endearing," explained Tomoyo.

"I can't promise anything with Fernando, but coffee sounds great."

"Great, then how about that place, looks pretty popular," pointed Tomoyo to a crowded coffee shop across the street.

"Perfect, the place serves the best cappuccino around, let's head on over."

Out of protective instinct, Touya placed his right arm around Tomoyo's back and steered her though the busy traffic.Both unaware that theywere being followed.

* * *

It was a chilly spring day and the warm cozy atmosphere of the coffee house was especially inviting. A tall woman wearing expensive sunglasses surveyed the room and smiled at the similar looking oak tables and comfortable sofas,like to those she frequently visited during her college years. 

"Why don't you save us a seat and I'll order for you?" nodded Touya to a just now vacant table towards the back.

"Sure, just order me that cappuccino you were mentioning," said Tomoyo as she headed to the cleared table, and was luckily able to evade notice by the students, thanks to the low lighting of the place.

Tomoyo took off her shades and got comfortable on the semi-circular couch, and as Touya approached, she scooted over to make room.

"Sorry the space is so cramped," said Touya as he placed a large steaming mug in front of Tomoyo and himself.

"You don't need to apologize, it was the only available table. Besides, this cappuccino makes its all worthwhile," said Tomoyo with a wink as she took another sip of the foamed liquid. The young woman closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm liquid moving down her throat, warming her entire being from the chill. However this momentary bliss was rudely interrupted by a snort followed by poorly suppresed laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Tomoyo as she looked at Touya, who was recovering from just choking on his drink. When he moved his eyes back up to her face, he burst out laughing. Nonplussed, Tomoyo blinked at the man, which only made him laugh louder.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your donning a very _stylish _mustache," said Touya as he continued to chuckle.

"Oh gosh, like you yourself don't have one," embarrassed, Tomoyo quickly used a napkin to wipe the foam from her upper lip.

"Well, it's just that you looked exactly like one those ads for 'Got Milk'," said Touya as he tried to recover. The sound of his laughs was contagious and Tomoyo couldn't help but join in along.

After they both recovered from the fun moment,the cheerful pair then started to discuss the recent marriage between Sakura and Syaoran, which inevitably led to the topic of the long-drawn and bitter feud between the two important men inSakura's life-her husband and brother.

"I still can't believe you addressed Syaoran by 'gaki' in their wedding toast."

"Well, he hasn't changed much from his ugly, ten year old gaki-self," explained Touya in a matter-a-fact way.

"Poor Sakura, she'll have her hands full with the two of you when the time comes for family reunions."

"Please don't remind me, I'm still getting over the gross fact that I'm actuallyrelated to that brat." Touya took a big gulp of his coffee while Tomoyo smiled, finding his over protectiveness of his younger sister such acute quality.

A few tables away from the pair was a short, fat balding man pretending to be reading the newspaper, but on closer inspection a camera lens can be seen camouflaged in the right column. Rapid clicks went off and the man silently rejoiced.

_These shots will rake in more money than the Mona Lisa herself! Just wait, by tomorrow these pictures will be on every star magazine from here to Timbuktu!_

While the paparazzi continued clicking his camera in secret, the two individuals shared a comfortable silence and both mentally admitted they were enjoying the other's company.

"So how come you didn't pursue fashion designing? I always figured you'd become a famous designer. Not that what you're doing right now isn't just as good," said Touya who quickly added the last line when Tomoyo gave him an amused smile.

"To be honest, since I was a little girl I always believed that one day I would be a designer. Now I guess it's more of a hobby when I have the spare time, but come to think of it, it's been quite a while since I last touched a needle," replied Tomoyo with reminiscent eyes.

"Do you plan on going back to pursuing it, perhaps in the future?" asked Touya, but even before he finished the sentence Tomoyo was already shaking her head.

"No I don't think so, and even if I did-" Tomoyo stared down at her pale smooth hands. "-these rusty old hands of mine aren't quite the same as they used to be," joked Tomoyo as she tried to play off the subject, but Touya noticed the twinge of sadness and what seemed like pain in her eyes.

"Nope, have to do better than that, I don't buy it at all. You're passionate and talented in whatever you do, so we'll leave it at that, and we won't mention your poor lying skills."

"I don't know whether I was just insulted or complimented," laughed Tomoyo.

"Let's just think of it as the sad, hard truth." Tomoyo smacked him in the shoulder and Touya chuckled at the unsuitable, displeased expression on her face.

However, his twinkling dark orbs and honest smile won her over and the happy pair spent the next few hours pleasantly telling one another the places they visited, and the work they've been up for the past several years. Unintentionally, both were avoiding the subjects of their girlfriend or boyfriend. Instead, they became completely transfixed on one another and unbeknownst to both, established the first links in a bond that went beyond friendship.

"Oh my, it's gotten late, and oh gosh! I made you miss your afternoon class!" exclaimed Tomoyo, dismayedas she looked at her wristwatch.

"Don't worry about it; those guys are always looking for ways to get out of my class. However, you are right, it is getting late. Do you need a ride back home?"

"No, its fine I'll call my driver. Thanks for the offer."

"Alright, well here take my number, in case you ever get the dieing urge to know more about the Holy Grail," said Touya.

Tomoyo laughed as she accepted it and gave him her number in return. Together they walked out of the cozy coffee house and waved bye as Tomoyo stepped into the waiting limo.

_I guess it ends there._

The tall man smiled wryly at his wishful thinking, and resumed a slow trek back toward campus.

* * *

I hope this chapter met your guys' expectations, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as possible. I appreciate you guys taking your time to read my story; leave a review if you have any comments! Enjoy the summer! 


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning

_**Author's Comments:** It has been too long since I last updated, but I'm really glad I'm back working on this story. I have a lot of faith that this story will finally be a work I can put lots of my effort into and it's something I can be proud of, but if it wasn't for all the reviews I got from you guys this would never have come about. Also special thanks to my good friend Hikaru, your beta reading and encouragement really helped with the developments of this story. All of you guys are always motivating me, so I want to give everyone a big thank you and have a good winter holiday!_

_**Beta Reader (Hikaru-Kun):** Hehehe._

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Card Captor Sakura.

**Hikaru-Kun:** It's true! (But I'm sure she wishes she does OWN IT!)

* * *

**Revelations**

Chapter 4: Beginning

Dewdrops shimmered upon leaves of assorted spring flowers, and light gay birdsong could be heard just beyond the verandah. The charming ambience was suddenly interrupted by a loud ring from inside the bedroom.

The sleeping lump between the purple bed sheets moved, and a pale arm quickly shot out to stop the unpleasant ringing phone.

"Hello?" Answered a throaty voice.

"You Jezebel!" yelled a voice from the other line.

"Uh, who is this? Is that you, Fernando?" Asked the young woman, yawning. For some reason she had a hard time falling asleep last night and her mind kept drifting back to the great time she had at the café, which invariably made her think of a certain man.

"Yes, it iz me! And you say _hee_ was not yourz! I ams hurt that joo vould lie to me,-"

"Wait, I don't understand. Who's this _he _you're talking about?" Asked the woman groggily.

"Why, dat handsum teacher _friend_ ob yours, now I vant to hear a good excuse why-"

"You couldn't possibly mean Touya? It's probably just some misunderstanding; I told you he already has a girlfriend." Replied the woman closing her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

"Yez, I know. Dat girlfriend is you! But for me to hab to hear it from those nasty gossips and notz you-"

"Alright, who's at it this time? Is it Tom, you, or maybe both of you guys?" Questioned the young woman recalling the countless number of pranks her hair stylist loves pulling on her.

"First you lie to meeh, now you deny eberything! Fine! Go, go turn on the television and we seez who iz mizunderstood."

"Oh, Fernando you can be such a baby sometimes," yawned the young woman as a loud 'humph' was heard from the other line. The tall slim woman went into her living room and pressed the remote. The large plasma screen turned on to Tokyo Morning News.

"Now for the hottest story in the fashion industry, it seems super model Tomoyo Daidouji has a new man in her life. The two were seen spotted yesterday afternoon at the Del Rio Café. A coffeehouse not too far from where Dr. Touya Kinomoto works as a professor at Tokyo University. Eyewitnesses say they saw the high profile couple cuddled together as they enjoyed their coffee." The screen moves from the news anchor to a clip of a coffee waitress.

"I immediately recognized the two of them when they came in, but I didn't want to disturb them. They looked like such a cute couple, sitting in the back, cuddling up to one another," gushed the ecstatic waitress to the microphone.

"See, I toldz you," said Fernando triumphantly hearing the news report.

"Why that's ridiculous. We were in no way 'cuddling up to one another'. We were just –…" Halting in mid-sentence, she heard a beep on the line, which signaled an incoming call.

"Sorry Fernando, there's a call on the other line; I'll have to get back to you and explain everything later," said the woman as she quickly ended the call. Giving a small sigh of relief, she was happy to end the call. It wasn't that she disliked Fernando; it was quite the opposite. However, it was just way too early to deal with him. She quickly intercepted the other call.

"Tomoyo! My office is being swamped with hundreds of calls, and via every type of communication system known to mankind! I need you here ASAP, we need to settle everything as quickly as we can," came a stressed voice.

"Sure, hold on Rika. I'll be there in fifteen." Ending the call, Tomoyo quickly went back into the bedroom to get dressed, and rang for her chauffeur to meet her in five minutes.

* * *

"Hey guys, settle down. Doc's coming, so remember what to do!" Yelled a young man to his classmates. The class quickly complied and shortly after, the professor walked in with tired eyes and a dazed expression. He quickly lifted his head at the startling sound of claps and whistling.

"Go sensei! And she said you guys were only friends!" The rowdy young man with streaks in his hair smiled mockingly.

"I don't know what you guys are going on about, but it won't get you out of taking the exam," said Touya, as he began writing on the chalkboard looking unfazed, although he was mainly lost in his own thoughts.

_Tomoyo laughing and smiling at the coffee house. God, ever since yesterday, the only thing I seem to be able to do is think about her. The conversation, the way she savored the latté, and the way her eyes seemed to glow and shine at the same time._

"Sensei, what's Ms. Daidouji's favorite designer? I've been dying to know, but she never tells the press," asked the blonde girl in the front row.

"Uh, I don't know," replied Touya, not really listening to what the girl asked.

"How can you not know what your girlfriend likes?" The girl gasped in shock. At the mention of girlfriend, Touya quickly gave her his full attention.

"My girlfriend?"

"Yes, your girlfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji, the super model that was here yesterday. Everyone knows about it," said the blond, looking a bit uncertain at her professor, wondering if one of his many artifacts fell on his head.

"What, where did you guys hear such a thing from?" But even as he asked the question, somewhere in the back of his head he knew it had something to do with the memorable afternoon he spent the prior day.

"Oh, stop the charade sensei, look at the papers yourself," the young man in the back tossed the paper to Touya. Touya looked down at the front story with the large headline "A Steamy New Relationship for Tomoyo Daidouji?" with a picture of the two smiling and drinking cups of hot lattés.

Quickly skimming the story and grasping the content, Touya slowly raised his head to a group of expectant eyes.

_Wonder how Tomoyo is faring right about now._

* * *

She mentally agreed that it could have been a great deal worse, but the current situation warranted some anxiety and the room full of reporters and cameras added to the tension that had been building in the back of her neck since she first saw the shocking report just hours before. _God, was that this morning?_ She could have sworn it felt like months had gone by when in reality the day had just barely reached midway. Nevertheless, she continued standing erect behind the podium and delicately answered the questions aimed at her by an unforgiving pack of hounds.

"How long has the relationship been going on?"

"Once again, the relationship I share with Mr. Kinomoto is purely platonic."

"How does Mr. Hiiragizawa feel about Mr. Kinomoto?" Asked a gleaming-eyed woman. "I'm sure it came as a shock, as it did for all of us."

Tomoyo bit down hard for control, but May Junko had just snapped the last tenuous holds of her patience. She was not going to rein in her anger anymore, and her fermented remarks were clawing their way up her throat, urging her to say what she had wanted to this woman since last year's fall fashion show when she realized Junko was out for her blood.

"I'm afraid that's all the time Ms. Doudouji has today," a polite but firm voice quickly interjected. The young publicist guided Tomoyo out of the room, as the security men held back the eager reporters and paparazzi.

"I guess you saved me from making a complete spectacle out of myself. But who knows, maybe it could have given us a big PR boost," grinned the model uncharacteristically.

"Tomoyo, you know letting Junko get to you like that is exactly what she wants." Rika gently maneuvered the tall woman through the glass revolving doors and out to the waiting black Town Car.

"Yeah, I know that. I guess I'm just bitter that I didn't get to eat that woman's head off. But, you're right again; if I do that, she wins," sighed Tomoyo as she massages her stiff neck. _At least the press conference was over._

"I always wondered why she was out to get you," murmured Rika as she focused her attention between her Palm Pilot and ear phone.

"That makes the two of us," replied Tomoyo with her eyes resting closed.

* * *

"It was just terrible what that Junko woman said to you, Tomoyo! It was obvious to everyone that she and her columns were screwed up, ever since she wrote that story about how badly you modeled at the fall show. I wouldn't have been able to stand five seconds being in the same room with that - that woman!" Passionately vented a heated voice from the phone, which made Tomoyo smile.

"I have no doubt about that, my hot-headed best friend," laughed Tomoyo.

"Hey Sakura, I…..I was wondering have you talked to your brother yet?" Slowly asked Tomoyo.

Seemingly able to perceive the important change, but not clearly understanding, Sakura gave a small nod. Then realizing Tomoyo couldn't see her reaction, she quickly answered with a "yes".

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…"

"Oh, never mind, I know why you're asking. Don't worry about it, Tomoyo. Everyone knows it was just a misunderstanding," comforted Sakura, and had to say a quick goodbye, for she was late again for an appointment that just came back to her mind.

"This thing'll blow over itself in a matter of days. Just wait and see. I'll call you back later tonight!"

Tomoyo gently smiled as she put down the phone. Even though Sakura meant well with the comforting, it did not have the desired effect. Instead of grasping the reason why Tomoyo asked about Touya, Sakura assumed good faith was ill-placed and this made Tomoyo feel guilt she didn't quite understand. Of course, it was just a misunderstanding; it was just some coffee with an old, close friend. Nothing more than that, right?

Unwilling to dwell further with her thoughts, she headed for the other room, or "the workshop" as she liked to call it. It was her own little nickname for her sanctuary. Whenever her mind was troubled or it was just a bad day, she would simply come to this large high-ceiling room with French shades and doors opening out to a big terrace. On one side of the room was a small platform used to model clothes that had a walkway leading into closed lavender curtains. Lined against the wall of wood-shuttered windows, sat four tall canvas tables. Propped at an angle accompanied with stool chairs were white sheets of paper ready to be graced with lines and color. The remaining left side of the room housed an assortment of fabrics with the latest sewing equipment. Pinned on the cork wallboards were diagrams of models donning stylish dresses to casual blouses.

Tomoyo quickly approached one of the drawing tables and, with a feverish passion, began venting her emotions through an assortment of pens and markers. Without Eriol, who usually brought her back to reality with either the idea of dinner, or kindly bringing her some subsistence, she continued working without realizing that day had turned to night. With Eriol on a business trip, it was just her and the house. That was until she heard the doorbell ring and an urgent rapping at the door.

She forgot she cut off all communication when she was in her "workshop", one of the few indulgences she allowed herself. She was shocked to look out the window and see the bright city skyline with the dark backdrop of night. She checked the clock and saw it was ten, but her attention was quickly brought back to the loud knocking at the door.

_I wonder who it could be?_

"Coming!" She yelled, and the knocking stopped abruptly. She opened the door and thought her tired eyes were playing tricks on her. No, he was real. Standing and looking relieved?

"Touya? What are you doing here?"

She was in casual wear, a simple long skirt, and a sleeved cotton shirt, but she made even that look good. Her elegant presence along with the beautiful décor of the large penthouse made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry, it's nothing. I just- well I wanted….. I'll just be going," stumbling over words, and losing his verbal ability was not very impressing. He quickly tried to leave before he made a total fool of himself, but Tomoyo quickly stopped him.

"No wait. Please, come in." Tomoyo swung the door open and indicated for him to go in.

He slowly stepped in, looking a bit embarrassed.

After they were settled in the living room and Tomoyo had served tea, he explained his sudden visit.

"I don't usually barge into people's homes at odd hours," said Touya as he rubbed his neck.

"I don't suspect that you do. But it's good that you're here, I was thinking of paying you a visit." Tomoyo gave him a reassuring smile which quickly put him at ease.

"I am curious though, why did you drop by?"

"Uh, well it's… you're going to laugh when I tell you," Touya looked into her eyes that encouraged him to continue.

"Well, I saw the news with the statement you gave to the press this morning, and you didn't look too well after being hounded by those reporters. Then Sakura mentioned that Eriol happened to be out of town and you didn't sound too well on the phone." By now, Touya was focusing on the floor with a barely perceptible blush. He didn't notice the intent gaze that was on him.

"So then I wanted to check on you, just to see if you were OK, but your cell phone was turned off and I couldn't get through to your house. I started to get worried and that's pretty much how I ended up here." Uncertain of how she would respond, he was ready for her to look at him like he was stupid five year old, or even worse, that he was some kind of stalker. Her response caught him completely off guard.

"Do I want to check how many 'missed calls' I have on my phone?" He looked back at her just as she started laughing. The laughter was contagious and they both ended up having a hard time stopping.

"That was really kind of you, but it seems I've only been repaying you with trouble," Tomoyo briefly looked down at her clasped hands resting in her lap.

"What I mean to say is that I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have known better, the paparazzi are everywhere and no doubt it must have given you trouble."

"No one that matters would believe those gossiping hens." Touya gave her a smile.

"How about your students?" Asked Tomoyo, not convinced that he didn't get at least some trouble.

"Like I said no one that matters," he gave her a wink.

"No, those guys were simply born to wreak havoc on this earth, they use me as a test subject at every possible chance," explained Touya as he takes a gulp of the tea.

"But you love them as much as they adore you," grinned Tomoyo, seeing through his act.

"They just acted super good when you were there, you should see them at their worst."

"Perhaps I'll drop by one of these days."

"Fine by me, just warn me ahead of time, I'd like to know when I'll have to clear one day's schedule, no chance of work being done when you're in the room," replied Touya with a smile.

By some unforeseen force, the room suddenly felt charged. The walls seemed to be getting closer and the space between the two getting smaller. Red blaring alarms were going off in her head, taking action, Tomoyo sprung out of her seat for the empty cups.

"Let me clear these out of the way."

Feeling a similar intensity, Touya involuntarily reacted as well.

"No, let me." Bent above her, with both of his hands gently grasping her arm.

A magnetic pool, both couldn't seem to resist, slowly drew them closer. When their lips finally met, both seemed to have lost all sensation of weight. A mind-whirling feeling of weightlessness. It felt natural and yet was beyond all reason.

Forgetting the china, they both gravitated closer to one another. One of his arms held her securely around her waist. Both her hands came up to his chest, one desperately holding onto the black cotton fabric of the sweater.

The kisses were gentle and soft. His other hand held her face, with his thumb delicately rubbing her cheek. The kisses became more passionate, with fire coursing through their veins, both seeking a common outlet.

"No, no, we can't."

Her push was gentle, but was full of purpose. They were both out of breath. Both not knowing what to say, merely staring at each other for what felt like eternity as their heartbeats calmed.

"You should go." He looked into her brilliant eyes. Her voice sounded normal, but he caught the underlying message: she didn't need words, she needed to be alone.

He wordlessly conveyed he understood, but there was no remorse nor guilt in his burning amber eyes. On his way out he paused, but seemed to think the better of it. With the 'thud' of the front door, Tomoyo brought her right hand up to cover her mouth, a gesture more of shock than anything else. It seemed to be a scene out of dream, but she only needed to touch her slightly swollen lips to remember it was all real.

_I can't think like this. I'll get a hot bath and a good night's sleep. I'll have a solution to this problem tomorrow, after a large cup of tongue blistering coffee. God knows I'll need it._

Slowly making her way into her bedroom, she catches the sight of her cell phone sitting innocuously on her bed. Deciding it was better to get it over with, she turns it on and almost instantaneously a chorus of loud 'beeps' go off, telling her she has messages. Lo and behold, her missed calls from Touya outnumbered Eriol's 3:1. Seeing her boyfriend's name juxtaposed alongside Touya who _isn't_ her boyfriend, but who she just kissed, seemed like one of fate's cruel jokes.

The first voice message was from Eriol. He saw the latest news about her and the so called "steamy relationship" she had with Touya, and he says he does not believe a single word of it (which made Tomoyo cringe), he also mentions that he caught her statement made to the reporters and didn't like how she looked so pale. She is to get more rest and not to worry about the "nasty rumor."

The next message made Tomoyo unconsciously smile. It was Touya's worried voice asking where she is and if she needs someone to talk to. Catching herself smiling in the bathroom mirror made her quickly frown, and she hurriedly deleted the messages and started for the bath.

After coming out of the bath in her silk lavender robe, Tomoyo made a call to Eriol. Her call was answered by a voicebox. It was morning in England; he must have left the hotel already, which was probably better anyway. She wasn't sure how she could actually have a normal conversation with him after what just happened less than an hour ago. In the voice message she told him she was doing fine and that he shouldn't worry, and she wished him luck with his client and to have a safe trip back.

With that done, she snuggled into her bed covers and tried to get much needed sleep.

She wouldn't admit it verbally, but seeing Touya concentrating on the floor as he explained his reasons for suddenly showing up at her door was adorable. With his dark bangs covering her view of his eyes, and her artistic eye catching the faint hue of pink dusting his cheeks. He showed her an innocence and vulnerability that was both humbling and heart-warming.

Tomoyo groaned as she covered her eyes with her arm.

Yes, she was in trouble.

* * *

_Make sure you drop a comment, enjoy the holidays!_

_Thanks a bunch Hikaru!_


End file.
